fanowska_my_little_ponyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Palisander/Kryształowa katastrofa
Kryształowa katastrofa- 25 i 26 odcinek fanowskiego 2 sezonu. Akcja rozgrywa się w Kryształowym Imperium. Fabuła: Księżniczka Cadance i Shining Armor zachowują się inaczej niż zwykle, co zauważa Twilight Sparkle. Kryształowa katastrofa część I: Był wyjątkowo piękny i słoneczny dzień nad Kryształowym Imperium. Księżniczka Cadance szła sprawdzić gdzie jest Shining Armor, ale zatrzymała się przed jedną z komnat, ponieważ usłyszała krzyk. Nie taki jak na filmach, głośny i dziewczęcy, nie… to na pewno był krzyk Shining Armora. Krzyczał on coś w rodzaju „stój”. Cadance chciała sprawdzić, ale coś pociągnęło ją za tylne kopytka i znikła w mroku. Z obu stron było widać błysk, od strony komnaty fioletowy, od strony mroku jasno zielony. Nagle jednocześnie z obu stron wyszli Shining Armor i Cadance. Popatrzyli się na siebie porozumiewawczo i niespodziewanie oczy księżniczki Cadance błysnęły tak samo jak wtedy, gdy była ona tak naprawdę Królową Chrysalis, a oczy Shining Armora tak jak Króla Sombry. Oboje zaczęli się śmiać złowieszczo. Chwilę później odbyli ze sobą taki dialog: - No to może ogłosimy…nowe zasady kryształowym kucykom- powiedział Shining Armor - Świetny pomysł - odparła Cadance Razem wyszli na balkon pałacu, w którym mieszkają. Księżniczka Cadance ogłosiła - Proszę niech wszystkie, ale to wszystkie kucyki się zbiorą, chcę ogłosić coś naprawdę ważnego! Więc ja i Shinning Armor mamy dla was małą… niespodziankę… Księżniczka Candance popatrzyła się na Shining Armora, a on tylko kiwną głową. Nagle z jego rogu wystrzelił strumień magii, ale nie odcieniu różu, którego on i Twilight mieli za kolor magii, był to fioletowo-zielony taki jakiego używał Król Sombra. Imperium otoczyła osłona. Cadance kontynuowała: - Od dziś wznawiamy rządy typu Króla Sombry! Shining Armor i Cadance zaczęli się złowieszczo śmiać. Niedługo po tym wydarzeniu Twilight chciała odwiedzić swojego brata i Księżniczkę Cadance. Postanowiła napisać list, by poinformować ich o jej przyjeździe. Brzmiał on tak: Drodzy Shining Armorze i Księżniczko Cadance! Chciałam odwiedzić kryształowe imperium, ponieważ od jakiegoś czasu was nie widziałam. Nie martwcie się, to wizyta jednodniowa. Mam nadzieję, że nie będę problemem. Twilight Sparkle List został dostarczony w chwilę. Ponieważ w kryształowym pałacu jest kominek, więc Spike mógł wysłać list „smoczą pocztą”. Gdy list doszedł, Shining Armor i Cadance odbyli ze sobą taką rozmowę: - Popatrz! - Shining Armor - To chyba list… zobacz, co tam jest napisane - Cadance - Już, już… Drodzy Shining Armorze i Księżniczko Cadance… Twilight Sparkle chce odwiedzić kryształowe imperium! - Shining Armor - A to dobrze czy źle?- Cadance - Jasne, że… w sumie to nie wiem.-Shining Armor - Hhmmm… mam plan jak to wykorzystać - Cadance Po tej rozmowie Księżniczka Cadance (a właściwie Królowa Chrysalis) opowiedziała swój plan Shining Armorowi (Królowi Sombrze). Kiedy Twilight przyjechała pod Kryształowe Imperium, było osłonięte tarczą obronną. Tarcza jednak była koloru ciemnoróżowego, takiego jak powinna być magia Shining Armora, a nie fioletowo-zielona, jaka była wcześniej. Twilight zdziwiła się tarczą, ale i tak zamierzała wejść do środka. W ostatniej chwili zagrodził jej drogę Shining Armor. Twilight powiedziała: - O, Shining Armor, co ty tu robisz? - Eee… chciałem cię powitać.. tak powitać -Aha, to świetnie! No to chodźmy, chcę zobaczyć jak wygląda imperium… -Nie! -Czemu? Coś nie tak? -Nie nic… tylko chciałbym, żeby to była niespodzianka. Zobaczysz wszystko z balkonu pałacu. - No dobrze… Shining Armor chwycił jej szalik i obwiązał jej wokół głowy. - No to chodźmy. Gdy doszli na balkon pałacu Shining Armor powiedział: -Dobrze możesz zdjąć szalik - Och, jestem ciekawa jak wygląda Kryształowe Imperium! Na pewno jest… Gdy Twilight zobaczyła Imperium w takim stanie, czyli takie jak za czasów Króla Sombry, powiedziała: - Co tu się stało!? Shining Armor… Ale kiedy chciała się obrócić zauważyła, że jej nogi są przyczepione do podłogi. Na balkon wyszła Księżniczka Cadance, a Twilight zapytała: - Co się dzieje? Co się stało z Kryształowym Imperium? - To, na co patrzysz to nowe Kryształowe Imperium! - Powiedziała Cadance. Kryształowa katastrofa część II: - Co proszę?! Co zrobiliście z prawdziwymi Mi Amore Cadenzą i Shining Armorem?! - O, skarbie my nimi jesteśmy… prawie - Ale, ale jak to? - Ech… nie twoja sprawa! Po tym przykrym i tajemniczym zdarzeniu zrozpaczona Twilight w pośpiechu wróciła do Equestrii. Gdy tylko dotarła do Canterlotu zaczeła poszukiwać pomocy w swoich magicznych księgach. Nagle jedna z nich zamknęła się z trzaskiem.Zaczęła biec do sali tronowej .Nagle zobaczyła Lunę. Twilight Sparkle powiedziała jej co zastała w Imperium. Obie poszły do Kryształowego Imperium i Luna zobaczyła Imperium. C.D.N.